creepypasta_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistery Cola
Meu nome é John, e eu vivo em Atlanta, EUA e vou contar para vocês uma experiência traumática pela qual passei . Trabalho em uma grande empresa de consultoria financeira. Tive sorte quando me mudei para cá, pois consegui um apartamento muito próximo ao meu local de trabalho, no centro antigo da cidade. Apesar da vizinhança não ser a mais bonita e agradável de Atlanta, ao menos é prático e rápido para eu chegar ao trabalho a pé. Todos os dias eu passava por uma ruela suja e mal movimentada, pois era um atalho até a empresa. Ela fica atrás de uma peixaria, então sempre passava rápido por ela pra evitar ficar mais tempo do que o necessário cheirando peixe morto. Mas algo sempre chamou minha atenção nesta ruela. Em um canto bem esquecido da parede, tinha algo que parecia não pertencer àquele lugar. Uma máquina de Coca antiga. Ela parecia ter saído de um filme de época dos anos 70. Era grande, sólida, e apesar de enferrujada e com muitas escoriações, parecia funcionar ainda. Sempre passei por ela e imaginei de quem poderia ser aquela peça de museu colocada ali num beco qualquer? Quem carregaria aquela máquina com refrigerante? Quem seria tão estúpido de desperdiçar uma máquina daquelas em um lugar em que quase ninguém nunca passa? Tudo isso sempre passava pela minha mente, mas sempre sumia dela assim que eu virava a esquina. Em um dia muito quente de verão, eu estava voltando do trabalho, cansado e suado, quando cheguei ao beco. Era a ocasião perfeita para ver se a máquina estava funcionando ou não. Parei em frente à máquina e percebi que ela havia sido vandalizada. Na parte abaixo do slot de moedas, alguém havia riscado com um objeto metálico “Embrace Your Fate” (Aceite seu destino) o que é curioso, e original, perto de tantos pênis e tantos “fucks” pichados por Atlanta. Busquei moedas pelo meu bolso, mas só encontrei 35 cents. Fiquei frustrado e resolvi continuar meu caminho. Mas após uns 2 ou 3 passos, olhei para o chão e vi algo. Era uma moeda de 1 dólar, mas estava quase irreconhecível. Toda preta, riscada e deteriorada, mas a máquina certamente aceitaria. Por um instante me entreti com o que, no momento, julguei ser sorte de encontrar uma moeda enquanto tentava comprar uma Coca sem dinheiro. Não era sorte. Voltei para comprar minha Coca e percebi que na máquina haviam 4 botões de opções de refrigerantes: Coca-Cola, Fanta, Sprite e um quarto botão preto. Mas o botão não era originalmente preto. Ele estava todo pintado e riscado, como se para esconder o produto ali apresentado. Em um impulso apertei o botão preto, sem pensar porque. A luz ao lado do botão se acendeu, porém nada aconteceu. Eu apertei ele novamente, a luz continuou acesa, mas nenhuma outra reação da máquina aconteceu. Tentei apertar o botão da Coca-Cola mas a luz do botão preto continuou acesa. Tentei balançar a máquina, mas era muito pesada, então a chutei e xinguei e resolvi ir embora após perder o dólar que eu tinha acabado de encontrar. No caminho um garoto passou por mim em direção ao beco. Ouvi um barulho metálico e olhei para trás. Eu já estava na esquina. O garoto se dirigiu à máquina e pegou uma latinha que havia saído dela. A minha latinha. Eu gritei “Ei garoto!”, mas ele se assustou e correu com a latinha para o lado oposto. Então eu simplesmente virei as costas e esqueci a Coca. Dois dias depois, quando estava indo para o trabalho, avistei o garoto novamente, próximo ao beco. Resolvi ir até ele para lhe perguntar sobre a máquina, que havia me deixado ainda mais curioso. Ao me ver, o garoto começou a correr, e eu instintivamente corri atrás dele. Não sabia exatamente porque estava correndo atrás dele. Nem sabia o que faria ou diria quando o alcançasse, mas continuei a persegui-lo pelas ruelas daquele bairro velho e feio. O garoto, enfim virou e entrou em um beco que eu sabia que não tinha saída. “Te peguei”, pensei comigo. Quando me deparei com o beco não vi ninguém. Senti um arrepio passar pela minha espinha, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Onde esse garoto se meteu? Andei em direção ao fundo do beco lentamente, como se esperando que ele fosse me atacar a qualquer momento. Uma caçamba cheia de lixo próxima ao fundo do beco tinha várias moscas a rodeando. “Por causa do lixo” pensei. Mas estava enganado. Ao chegar ao lado da caçamba encontrei o menino. Aliás, o cadáver dele. Entrei em choque. Minhas pernas fraquejaram, eu cai ajoelhado e vomitei. Ele estava inchado e roxo. Devia estar morto há 2 dias. Moscas entravam e saiam de suas cavidades, e uma mancha de sangue coagulado marcava o chão embaixo do seu cadáver. Quando levantei, pensando em chamar a polícia, notei algo em sua mão. Era uma latinha preta. A curiosidade me consumiu e foi mais forte que meu medo e asco. Tentei tirar da mão do garoto aquela latinha preta toda riscada e maltratada, mas ela estava presa na mão do garoto. Forcei e lutei até conseguir deslocar o polegar do garoto morto e tirar a latinha de sua mão. Ela não tinha rótulo nem nada. Era uma latinha de refrigerante preta, que parecia gasta pelo tempo. Mas ao virar a latinha senti como se meu coração fosse pular pela minha boca. Na lata, como se riscado com um objeto metálico, estava escrito “JOHN embrace your fate” (John aceite seu destino). O que era aquilo? Meu nome escrito na lata. Foi a lata que matou o garoto? O garoto que eu segui até o beco era um fantasma? Como era possível meu nome estar escrito naquela lata estranha? Minha cabeça começou a rodar e eu entrei em estado catatônico. Não me recordo de ter ligado para a polícia nem de ter sido resgatado. Acordei em uma cama de hospital ao lado da minha família. Os médicos afirmam que a minha “estória” sobre a lata e a máquina é apenas um devaneio de minha mente após a experiência traumática de encontrar o cadáver de uma criança. Eu quase acreditei neles, quando ao voltar do trabalho passei pelo beco e não vi nenhum traço daquela máquina estranha. Alguns dias atrás, ao voltar de uma festa dirigindo, vi ela novamente. A máquina de coca maldita, embaixo de um viaduto e ao lado de uma pichação que dizia “JOHN, why won’t you embrace your fate?” (John, por que se recusa à aceitar seu destino?). Foi quando olhava incrédulo para aquilo, que me choquei com um caminhão de lixo e perdi minhas duas pernas. Contei a estória para minha família, que por achar que eu havia perdido a sanidade, me internou em um hospital psiquiátrico. É daqui que lhes escrevo isso, na esperança de que possa alertar à todos que possam ter a má sorte de encontrar esta máquina maldita que arruinou minha vida. Não aceitem seus destinos. Category:Creepy Category:Alimentos Category:Acidente Category:Relatos